The Male Hunter of Artemis
by Natureblade01
Summary: Percy feels betrayed by camp and decides to leave. Although meeting the hunters was not part of his plan. (Sorry bad summary, the story is better I hope)
1. Chapter 1

**The Male Hunter of Artemis  
Disclaimer: I own no characters unless they are Oc's and all rights go to Rick Riordan  
Chapter 1 – Leaving Camp  
Percy Pov  
**

It's been a week since the war against Gaea ended and I was practicing my sword skills on straw dummies. They didn't really last long though. I saw a camper running towards me at incredible speeds. It was Travis. 

"Mon-s-ters ch-a-sing a –de-mi-god". He said while panting. I was confused at first at what he said. It took me a moment to realize what he said, then I started running. 

"They don't need me to kill a couple of monsters". I thought to myself as I was getting to the camp entrance I was surprised. There were two hydras and a pack of at least twenty hell hounds.

Leo came back to camp about a two weeks ago with Calypso and Festus. It was awkward for a while between us, but we got along after a week. I saw Leo and Calypso taking on the two hydras, meanwhile Annabeth and Connor was attacking the hellhounds.

"I thought Travis said there was a demigod"? I thought to myself. I searched for the demigod and found her behind Annabeth and Connor. I quickly rushed over to Annabeth and Connor.

"Get the girl out". I told Annabeth and Connor. Annabeth gave me a nod and started walking back to camp with Connor helping her walk from an injury she got from a hell hound. Travis and Annabeth took care of half of the pack of hell hounds which left me with ten.

I smiled, I've been bored for a while because nobody would spar with me besides Clarrise and Annabeth and even then I couldn't go all out. The hell hounds surrounded me in a circle and all bared their fangs at me.

I solidified the water in the air near me so much that it was as hard as steel. With my dual blades I started decimating the hell hounds.

Whenever the water started to ripple I fixed it almost instantly. I started pushing them back when I killed five of them. I turned my aqua blade back to water and then in to aquatic icicles and fired them at the hellhounds. Four hell hounds got impaled while I rushed the last hell hound and stabbed it.

I almost collapsed right then and there. I have never used my water control that much unless I was about to die.

I started practicing my control over water a lot more because I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore.

Annabeth had been giving me a boring science lesson about the air and I was partially listening until she said there was hydrogen in the air. At that I got excited and as soon as she finished talking I went straight to the beach.

As I tried to bring all the water out of the air for the first time I could only bring out a few droplets, but now I can bring out at least a gallon without breaking a sweat. I've been practicing doing this since the end of the war.

 **Time Skip**

It's been a week since the demigod we rescued got to camp. Her name is Selene, since her stay in Camp we found out she was a daughter of Athena. Honestly I should've figured that out from the blond hair and grey eyes.

Annabeth had decided that we should break up because there wasn't anything there anymore I had been feeling a bit empty since and now got no one would talk to me anymore.

I don't know why, but I get angry glares from newer campers and from everyone else. Every time I even tried to talk to them they would just glare at me and walk away. Honestly it hurt me a lot.

I would visit my mortal parents, but they died during the war because of Gaea. I had more time to myself and I was just feeling empty. Camp didn't need me to fight anymore which I was fine with, but the glares annoy me a lot.

The next morning I couldn't take it anymore. I found Malcolm after breakfast and called him.

"Malcolm"! I yelled to get his attention. He turned to look at me and then gave me a glare and started to walk away. I ran to him and then grabbed his arm and turned him to me.

"Why does everyone do that"? I asked him.

"How can you say that"! He yelled at me, which got me confused.

"What do you-". Before I could finish what I was going to say he cut me off.

"You cheat on Annabeth then ask why"!

"Did she mean nothing to you"! Malcolm yelled and then walked away. Surprised and angry I ran to my cabin and slammed the door as I got in I just yelled as hard as I could letting all my anger out. I turned around I got yet another surprise. My godly father Poseidon was there.

"Dad, what are you doing here"? I asked.

"I felt an enormous power inside the cabin, but it turn out its just you". He said. After everything that I had just heard I broke down crying and hugged my dad.

"What happened son"? He asked me. It took a while to calm down, but once I did I told my dad everything.

"How could he say that to you"! Poseidon yelled enraged.

"Dad, I've made a decision to leave camp". I told him. I couldn't stay in this camp anymore.

"But Percy it's not safe outside of camp". Poseidon argued.

"If all of the campers think the same as Malcolm and just believe who ever told him that then instead of asking me if I did that then they don't trust me and I don't trust them.". I said to him.

"I understand". Poseidon said.

"If you're going to leave camp then at least let me give you something". He told me. Poseidon snapped his fingers and a watch appeared in his other hand. He gave me the watch.

"Percy put on the watch and press the button on the side". He told me. I did as he told me and a medieval cowl appeared on me. The cowl weighed nothing and even though the hood was covering my head it didn't obstruct my vision at all.

"This cowl is fire proof and it can also hide your scent from monsters". Poseidon said proud.

"Thank you so much". I told him.

"One last thing, I will tell you a cool power". He told me.

"Imagine turning in to mist and then imagine moving a distance, once you can do this and can do it really well try imagining a place". Poseidon instructed me.

"Well Percy you better be safe okay". Poseidon said and after he seemed to turn into mist and then disappear.

I wrote a quick letter to anyone who goes in to my cabin. I focused and turned in to mist then imagined traveling the distance to camps entrance. **  
**


	2. The Hunt

**The Male Hunter of Artemis  
Disclaimer: I own no characters unless they are Oc's and all rights go to Rick Riordan  
Chapter 2 – Meeting the Hunters**

 **Percy POV**

I knocked down the door standing in front of me with my foot. I looked inside the house and saw a horrible sight. A man had a broken beer bottle and was hitting a girl. Seeing that brought back memories of smelly Gabe. I immediately turned in to mist and appeared right behind the man hurting the girl.

The girl looked about 14, blond hair and electric blue eyes. I turned the water in the air in to a blade and had it right next to his neck in seconds.

"I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes". I told the girl gently. Terrified she immediately did. In a blink of an eye the man's head was on the floor. I saw the girl about to open her eyes.

"Don't open them"! I yelled to her a little bit too loudly and she started crying. The girl had electric blue eyes and black hair that reached down to her shoulders.

"Nice going champ you made her cry". I hear a voice in my head say then laugh.

"Can you not Thanatos". I replied to the voice in my head. I touched the girl and turned her in to mist with me, which is something that I picked up a few months ago and I still get tired if I use it too much. The next moment we appeared inside a forest as we started to materialize.

"What did you do, how are we here"? The girl asked in fear.

"Just calm down, I'm here to help you". I told her gently. She started to sob.

"Oh no what do I do"? I asked myself in panic. She suddenly collapsed. I quickly rushed to her and checked her pulse. I could feel it, but it was faint. I quickly summoned water from the air and I started to heal her.

As her pulse steadied I started to relax and fall asleep by a tree near her.

 **-Time Skip-**

I woke up to a feeling of something trying to kill me. I moved my body fast and rolled out of the way. I looked to the tree I was sitting at and I see a silver arrow. Immediately I knew what that meant.

"Oh no". Was all I could think. Another 10 arrows flew at me. None of the arrows hit me though, I dodged all of them.

"I'm so glad I didn't skip training for dodging arrows". I thought to myself.

"You're welcome". Thanatos said in my head. I decided not to reply to this.

"Will you come out hunter"? I asked out loud.

A girl that looked about my age 19 came out of the tree tops and jumped down to the ground with a silver knife out. She had black hair reaching a little bit lower than her shoulder and purple eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Just defeat this foolish hunter". Thanatos told me in my head.

"I can't exactly do that". I told him.

"Why"? He asked confused.

"If I do I get hunted by Artemis, I don't really want that". I replied.

"Just defeat he- *sigh* what are you going to do then"? He asked.

"Hi there, I know I'm a male, but can the hunters please take care of her for me, bye". I told the girl rushed as I pointed at the other girl I rescued. I turned the other way and was about to start to run.

"Smooth". Thantatos said.

"I don't think so". I heard as I turned. A girl stood in front of me with a bow and an arrow notched . She had an auburn hair and looked about 12.

"Frick". I thought to myself. I didn't want to mist travel because she would obviously go to my dad as soon as I did.

"Who are you boy and why are you near my camp"? Artemis threateningly.

"I'm sorry lady Artemis I didn't know, I will leave as soon as possible also if you can please take care of that girl". I told her as I pointed to the girl I rescued.

"How do you know who I am"? She asked now if you can believe it even more threateningly.

"Uh, I can't tell you that". I told her.

"I don't want to go back to camp." I thought to myself.

"Yes you can". Artemis said as she pointed the arrow at me threateningly.

Suddenly you could feel the temperature drop a few degrees and the trees rustling. Artemis instantly tensed up thinking it was an enemy. Her eyes looking around.

"Where are you looking Lady Artemis". A voice said behind us. I already knew who it was, but apparently Artemis didn't because she instantly turned around and shot the arrow that was pointed at me at the voice. Obviously the god Artemis had shot at easily dodge the arrow.

I turn around and saw his gold eyes, black hair, and wings.

I kneel and say, "Lord Thanatos".

 **Thanatos POV**

I roll my eyes at what Percy had done. I knew immediately that he was trying to get on my good side so that I could save him from what he dug himself.

"Perseus, you don't have to kneel". I told him. knowing he didn't like being called Perseus, and that he didn't want to be known.

 **Artemis POV(Sorry I know is short)**

"Perseus"! I yelled. I had been trying to find him since he had gone missing for two years.

"Now Lady Artemis, I must have you swear on the River Styx that you won't go to Olympus until I have talked to you about Perseus". Thanatos said.

"I didn't want to say no to the God of Death, also if I swear I can can go to Olympus immediately". I thought to myself.

"I swear on the River Styx". I say out loud.

"Now then lets go leave my champion". Thanatos said. That surprised me. Perseus his champion?!

"Not to be rude to your... champion, but all my hunters will be coming here to wait for us and he is a male". I told him. Thanatos laughed.

"It will be good training" He said as he teleported both of us.

 **Percy POV**

''Great... now I'm alone with a bunch of man hating hunters". I thought to myself. As they left I noticed more hunters came.

"Where am I"? A female voice asked.

"Frick, I forgot about her".

"Boy, why is there a girl with you, that doesn't know where she is"! The girl with purple eyes yelled with anger. Immediately all of hunters had arrows pointed at me.

"Wait". I told them.

"And why should we". Purple eye replied.

"Quick question, should I dodge, or use powers" I asked her.(This too cocky?) The hunters laughed and started firing arrows. I decided to just dodge the arrows.

"βάρος(Weight from google translate)". I said. Arrows flew fast at me. I easily dodge the arrows. Ducking, jumping and rolling to dodge. As about 5 minutes pass I hear a loud yell.

"Percy"! I hear a female voice yell. Immediately I get water from the air and formed a wall of water. Lightning strikes the water wall that I had just put up.

"Long time no see Pinecone Face". I tell Thalia.

"How could you hurt Annabeth"! She yells enraged. Fury filled me.

"How could I"!

"Do you even know what happened"!

"I thought that you would know"!

"I thought I could always rely on you"! I yelled in tears. My power and aura spiked. All the hunters suddenly paled and took a step backwards.

"P-percy, what do you mean"? Thalia asked. I turn to her look her straight in the eye. Thalia flinches. I turn around and mist travel away.

 **Artemis POV**

"Lord Thanatos, what did you want to talk about"? I ask the God of Death.

"I'm here to tell you the truth about Percy".

"I know exactly what he did, he cheated on that daughter of Athena". I said angrily. Thanatos' expression didn't change, but I could feel a change in the air.

"Lady Artemis take a look at this". He told me. With a snap of a finger a cloud of mist appeared showing camp. It showed Perseus being shunned by every camper and he was clearly confused as to why he was being shunned. Personally I didn't know either, but I assumed it was because he had cheated on Annabeth.

Scenes continued to play until Perseus and Annabeth were alone. Shock covered my face as soon as I heard the next words. Perseus and Annabeth had broken up formally. So why had Annabeth told everyone that she was cheated on. Realization came to me.

"A boy hurt by a girl"! I thought in surprise.

"I guess by your silence, you realize Percy is innocent". Thanatos says with amusement. Suddenly I feel a huge power coming from where my hunters and Perseus were.

"Thalia"! I thought knowing she thought Perseus hurt Annabeth. I flash myself to my hunters, but when I got there I was confused and kinda scared. Perseus was standing still. He turned to face Thalia. I see her flinch. He suddenly turns in to mist then disappears.

 **AN: This will not be Pertemis unless yall ask :D**


End file.
